smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Athena (Glovey Story)
Athena is a character in the Smurf Me Up series. Background Information Athena is known by the Greeks as the goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, just warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill. According to Atlas, she is the one who taught him about his powers and abilities as a son of Zeus. She is praised by many Greeks, both humans and creatures. Athena was apparently the one who had been influencing both Astrid and Smurfette when she was still Flora to become gods, similar to how Atlas became a Smurf god as well. She reveals herself later on in the Kingdom Come story to proclaim that the dark one was indeed telling the truth and by letting Smurfette choose whether she wanted her god-hood back, or to remain a Smurf. The Archangel Michael had explained to Glovey Smurf, Aksel, and Aasif to be stay away from her as she is evil. However, when Glovey and Atlas were forced to team up to defeat Medusa, she had aided both of them, but it is assumed that it was only because of the situation. This is still left unknown since she never has appeared to be a threat to the protagonist or the Smurfs. Being a goddess, she cannot be destroyed. She is known to have been wounded and hurt only by Michael, the Archangel. She appears to have an obsession with the angel since she always appears to bring him up. Relations *Zeus -- Father of the gods, making her a daughter to him. *Hera -- Wife of Zeus and mother of Athena. *Hermes -- The god of speed and messenger to the Olympians. He is also her brother. *Atlas -- A hot-headed Smurf demi-god who cares only about winning. He is a former student of Athena in learning how to use his god powers and is also a sibling of hers. *Flora -- The goddess of nature, who ruled what is now the Cursed Country. She was a student to Athena long before she would become the Smurfette of today. *Astrid -- The warrior goddess of the Cursed Country and sister to Flora. She was a student to Athena many years ago as well. *Michael, the Archangel -- Michael is known by those in the Christian faith as a Champion to all the angels and to God. This differs in different cultures since he opposes those who think they are like God. It is unknown what his situation is with Athena as he claimed she was dangerous and to avoid her. Athena's side of the story actually has her admiring his bravery qualities as the leader of Heaven's army. Even though both have battled before, Michael ended up sparing Athena. It is most likely that she may have her sights set on conquering his heart. Unfortunately for her, he does not think the same. *Glovey Smurf -- She became a quick ally of the haired Smurf by providing him with the proper equipment to pursue the gorgon, Medusa. Appearance She is tall and muscular. She has long black hair and blue eyes. She wears armbands, arm braces, shoulder pads, and a breast plate. She is usually seen with her sword. Voice Actor(s) Her voice actor is unknown at the moment. Trivia *She is modeled after Lucy Lawness' Xena appearance from the Xena: Warrior Princess franchise. Category:Glovey Smurf characters Category:Females Category:Gods/Goddesses Category:Religious figures Category:Graeco/Roman mythology characters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Characters with unknown sexual orientations Category:Intellectuals